Right In Front of Me
by Moonlightblack
Summary: *One Shot* Songfic to Celine Dion's "Right in front of me" .....Remus reflects on his lover and how much joy they brought him... Very cute fluff Remus/Sirius or Remus/OC your choice.. R/R ^_^


Summary: One Shot Songfic to Celine Dion's "Right in front of me" .....Remus reflects on his lover and how much joy they brought him... Very short and cute fluff Remus/Sirius or Remus/OC your choice.. R/R

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: Pretty much G.

Disclaimer: : I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Celine Dion's song. I'm borrowing it for now. If I could make money from this I would be in the business months ago.

Author Notes: I'm back! Those evil FF net people deleted G-Unit. So as revenge I'm going get back the person who reported me! Yes, anyway back to the point.. Today a young werewolf reflects on the person who he loved the most. It obvious whom I'm thinking about but you can add in your imagination who Remus is talking about. The song is "Right in front of you" by Celine Dion. I have the album so.... It's good! I'll try not to add a 'certain' name so I'll just use Honey or Sweetheart.. One of them..

* * *

_Life_

_It can twist your heart_

_Put you in the dark_

_I was cold and lonely_

_Doubt_

_It can close you in_

_Build the walls within_

_I let fear control me_

_I let go_

_Didn't know_

_Where the answer would be._

__

Being a werewolf isn't easy. Having to check the calendar every month for the full moon and being pale continually gets to be a real pain the butt. Being a werewolf can cut you off from feeling normal. Discrimination, teasing, death threats is all part of the life. It could make you feel depressed and so suicidal at times. Just waiting for the cold, sweet release of death All that changed when I started at Hogwarts. Not only did I meet my three best friends for life I met you.

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking_

_But somehow, some way_

_We couldn't see_

_That the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

At first I was confused. I didn't know what to think. Sometimes I would just ignore the feelings. I would often tell myself it was just a silly crush. An infatuation. It started ever since I met you in first year. I did a pretty good job covering up my feelings whenever I saw you, but that didn't stop me from feeling the way I did. One morning in fifth year I realized... I was in love. I never told anyone. Not James, Peter or anyone else. I wanted it to be the right moment. It was like a secret that is a joy to keep. The only one I would ever reveal my secret to was the 'one'. And that was you. What took me so long to finally realize that? That you were the one I had was longing for. The one who would make me complete?

_Faith_

_It can lift you up_

_And we've got enough_

_To reach a new beginning_

_Love_

__

I remember the first time I told you. It was the last month of fifth year. We were in the Astronomy Tower 'pretending' I wanted to do homework. I recall you coming up the golden stairs, with your long, curly black hair. You had your Astronomy homework with you and stared up at me with your blue, enchanting wild eyes. You walked toward me and asked if we should start our homework. As I walked towards the table you were sitting at a force inside me just took over. Something deep within me led me to you.

Then without warning I kissed you straight on the lips. We continued that way for a while. Then you stared at me again with those blue eyes and whispered softly " I think I might feel the same way, Remus." I blurted out ' I love you' and you said, " I love you too" That was the best day of my life. Apart from the day I met my best friends forever.

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking_

_But somehow, some way_

_We couldn't see_

_That the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

_Your are my tomorrow_

_There's safety in your arms_

_Where you go, I'll follow_

'_Cause you're the world where I belong._

__

Every since that memorable day, I'm in heaven. Life has been grand. I graduated from Hogwarts with you at my side. Every memory I have, but few must have your face in it.

I feel so loved in your arms. I feel I can conquer anything when you're near me. It's like holding heaven in my arms when I hug you. Or that I'm in the presence of an angel when I kiss you. Ever since that day, I counted how many times you've told me that you loved me. It's been 995 times. 995 times I've felt like I've died and gone to heaven. Whenever I'm upset, sad or angry you make the feeling pass in three seconds. You make me being a werewolf as unimportant as breaking a plate or dropping food. You make me whole. And I will never forget that. You are closer to my heart than anyone has ever been. I lay my life in your hands and you lay your life in mine. I love you forevermore. I will never forget the love you have given me.. And I hope you never forget mine.

" Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't go "

" I'm not going anywhere." "I'll be here with you forever"

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking_

_But somehow, some way_

_We couldn't see_

_That the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

**_Fin_**

* * *

That wasn't bad. In fact the best fic I've written yet. Please Review. Be nice! Do unto others, as you would like them to do unto you. R/R

**Moonlightblack**


End file.
